


The Lost Art of Banking

by teamchasez



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Bank Robbery, Drama, F/M, Romance, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: A short pre-romantic interlude between JC Chasez and a bank teller.
Relationships: JC Chasez/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	The Lost Art of Banking

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is “ripped” from episode 3x9 of Hawaii 5-0 about Max, his bank teller love interest, and a robbery.

“I don’t know why you can’t use an ATM like normal people,” Lance Bass grumbled as he followed JC Chasez in to Bank of America. 

“Because of the huge fee to use a non Bank of America ATM.” JC scanned the inside of the bank. His eyes roamed down the line of tellers as he stood in the somewhat short line. Only three people in front of him, not including the patrons already at the windows.

“Right,” Lance rolled his eyes. “Like you can’t afford the charge.”

“That shit adds up man. You ever look at your statements and how much you spend a year in ATM fees?”

“No.” A three dollar fee here and there didn’t bother him. What bothered him was being late and that’s what they were. 

Late. 

Because JC didn’t have cash and forgot to withdraw it earlier. “Fine. Your frugal ass wants to save a penny… why couldn’t you just use the ATM right outside?”

“It’s a lost art Lance. Going in to a bank. Speaking with an actual person face to face to handle finances.”

“You’re such a dip. I don’t know why you need cash.”

“Ever see a stripper take plastic?” 

Lance chuckled. He sent the lady in front of JC a smile when she turned around and raised an eyebrow at JC’s question. 

“Seriously man, what’s going on?” Lance asked nearly ten minutes later when JC let the person behind him go in front of him. Again. 

“Just being courteous.” JC spoke, stating at the counter ahead. ‘Come on. Come on,’ he chanted. He couldn’t keep letting people ahead of him. For one Lance would have a conniption and two, the security guard’s look would turn a little more lengthy. 

“Courteous.” Lance rolled his eyes. “Right.” He took out his phone and sent off a quick text letting the others know they were running late. 

“I can help who’s next.”

At the sound Lance looked up seeing the teller at the far end of the counter smiling in welcome. Her blonde hair was half pulled back and loosely curled with long bangs swept to the side. She wore a gold blouse with small black polka dots and a black blazer. Her eyes were hidden behind rectangular frames. The crinkling at the corners alerted Lance and he saw the woman’s smile shift noticing who was next in line. 

“Ohhhh I see,” Lance grinned. He turned a teasing look toward JC. “It wasn’t about fees at all. It’s about making a deposit.” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Shut up Lance,” JC rolled his eyes and walked forward. He stopped after a few steps and turned around. “I don’t need your help.”

“You made me come in the bank. Stand in line. And now you’re telling me to shove off?”

“Yes.” JC turned and finally made his way to the counter. He heard Lance muttering behind him, but thankfully he didn’t approach. 

“Must be Friday,” Rachel smiled as JC came to a stop in front of her. “Good afternoon JC.” 

“Hello Rachel,” JC smiled feeling a slight blush heat his cheeks. “How are you?”

“Doing okay today.” She accepted JC’s driver’s license even though she didn’t need it for verification. JC had been coming into the bank every Friday for two months straight. Every Friday he’d walk in, stand in line, and wait for her window to open, allowing patrons behind him to cut in front. He’d withdrawal the same amount of cash - $300 – while making small talk. He’d tuck them in his wallet and bid her a goodbye before leaving.

Then they’d do it all over again the following week. 

The other tellers teased her mercifully. Now they didn’t even bother offering to help JC at their open window. They’d allow him to wait even if no other customers were behind him. 

‘Ask him out already!’ Melissa, another teller and her friend, insisted after the third occurrence.

Rachel tried every time he walked in but the words never came. She kept hoping he would, but he never did. Sometimes she questioned whether or not she read the situation correctly. If he didn’t like her, why would he choose to continue to walk into the bank when he could easily use the drive thru ATM. If he didn’t like her, why would he specifically wait for her to help him?

“Three?” Rachel questioned as she accessed JC’s account on the computer. She handed his driver’s license back, blushing when his fingers brushed against hers. “You know it’s much easier to withdraw the money from the ATM.”

“ATMs pose such a risk. I saw a video on how easy it is to install a skimmer. One swipe and someone has my information and money. If I come inside, no risk.”

Rachel grinned, her eyes sparkling as she counted the bills out from her drawer. A mixture of twenties, tens, and fives like he always requested. “Here I thought you came in here to see me.”

“I do.” The words left JC’s lips before he could even think. “Whoa, I mean, no… I….” he stumbled over the words as he tried to backpedal; his face aflame. “Yes, I do come in to see you. I was just… was waiting…for the right moment to ask….”

Rachel took her pen and quickly scribbled onto the withdrawal slip. Usually it was just a quick motion of her initials. This time it was a bit more. She raised her head, her smile bright as she slid the paper across the counter. Her stomach did a summersault as nerves started dancing. 

JC wished for a way to get out of the situation without embarrassing himself even further. It made matters worse that Lance was here and would no doubt be giving him shit for the foreseeable future. He would never live this moment down. Jesus, he was gonna have to change banks. Her smile hit him hard in the solar plexus. It was bright and warmed him. He reached for the paper she slid to him. Picking it up he noticed the writing at the top. “Your phone number…” he echoed the remainder of the sentence he was trying to spit out moments ago. 

JC stared at the digits scrawled across the top with her name. Then looked back up to her smiling face.

“I’m free tomorrow.” Rachel offered nervously. Melissa would be proud of her. She was shooting her shot. “I was thinking maybe we could grab a drink? Maybe some food?”

“Yes…” JC held the paper in his hand. “I know a great place for drinks. They also have great food…” God he sounded like an idiot. What in the world was wrong with him? 

“That sounds great…”

“Everyone down on the ground now!”

Rachel looked pass JC at the command and screamed seeing two men enter the bank dressed in black, wearing ski masks, holding guns. 

“Get down on the ground now!”

JC stared in shock unable to believe what was happening in front of him. People fell to the ground all around him as he stood frozen. 

“Do you need some help?”

JC started as the robber pointed a gun directly at him. 

“I said get down in the ground now!”

JC sank to the ground as the situation penetrated his brain. ‘Oh shit.’ He laid on his stomach with his hands behind his head. What was he supposed to do with them? He couldn’t remember if the robbers yelled what to do or not. He kept them on his head in plain view. Lance crossed his mind but he was too afraid to turn his head and look for his friend. Lance was gonna kill him.

‘If the guys with guns didn’t kill them first.’

“Empty the drawers!” A black duffle was shoved at Rachel and her hands shook. “No funny business! Hurry up!”

Her eyes were filled with tears. With shaking hands she opened the drawer and began emptying the slots. Her heart beat wildly. Her hands were shaking so bad she fumbled the money.

“Hurry up!” The man yelled shaking the gun in her direction. His eyes scanned the bank keeping a watchful gaze on all the patrons making sure no one tried to be a hero. His partner had his gun trained on the security guard. He briefly wondered if the guard had a gun and if was real. 

“I’m hurrying!” Rachel’s voice shook as she finished stuffing the money she had from her drawer and moved to the next one. Melissa wasn’t there. No one else was behind the counter. It was just her. 

“Give it here!” He grabbed the duffle from her and motioned with his gun. “Lay down. No one make a move!” He yelled for everyone to hear. He watched the teller make her way from behind the counter. Before she was on the ground, a huge weight rammed against him.

Rachel stared in shock as one of the patrons rushed the bank robber. He slammed into him from behind and they started fighting. She was unable to look away. Unable to move for fear of bringing attention to herself. She prayed it would be over soon. That this nightmare would end. 

JC watched the scuffle from his position on the floor. He was scared the hero had gotten them all killed. The gun was between the two men. He couldn’t see who had control of it. He flinched when a shot rang out. A few screams littered the air. He watched in shock as the hero fell to his knees still holding onto the robber. The robber gave him a push and the man fell back onto the floor. His yellow shirt turning red fast.

“Come on,” the robber yelled for his partner and started backing toward the door. In a few seconds they disappeared through the door and were gone. The sound of squealing tires broke the silence. Sirens could be heard in the distance growing closer. 

“Fuck,” JC breathed and his body relaxed to the floor. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. 

“I am never coming to the bank with you again,” Lance knelt next to JC as others rushed to help the man bleeding. Articles of clothing were pushed against the wound hoping to staunch the bleeding. His heart had yet to return to a normal rhythm. It felt like it was gonna beat right out of his chest.

JC gave a chuckle as he pushed himself up and sat back on his haunches. It felt good to laugh. The danger had passed. The robbers were gone. The police were arriving. Everything was good. His eyes strayed toward the man on the ground. Well…not quite. He hoped the man would pull through. He sent a silent prayer. “I’ll buy you a drink later.”

“You’re buying all my drinks tonight.” Lance grinned. A look passed between them. They both knew how closed they’d come. How quickly the day could have turned out so much worse. “You’re using the ATM from now on.”

“JC…”

The small, scared voice had him turning around. The smile that formed on his lips seeing Rachel, froze. He stared in shock as she removed her hands from her stomach revealing the blood. A second later her knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor. 

*~*

A light knock sounded on Rachel’s door and she called ‘come in’ as she turned the television off and pushed herself into a better seated position on the bed. She wasn’t expecting visitors. Not at this time of the day. Her parents were working. Her siblings. Friends. Around five the traffic through her room picked up. 

When the door opened revealing JC she gasped in surprise. Had not been expecting him at all. Had figured whatever passed between them at the bank ceased after the shooting. 

“Hey,” JC smiled when he met her gaze. He closed the door for privacy and walked toward the bed. It was the first time he’d been able to see her since she was whisked away in an ambulance. Seconds after she collapsed, police burst through the bank. EMTs quickly followed behind who moved JC out of the way so they could work. He wasn’t family. He was barely a friend. Today was the first day he’d been able to make it beyond the lobby of the hospital. He didn’t have her last name but he was able to sweet talk the worker at the information desk with a story of mostly truths. 

She worked at his bank. He saw her every time he went in. He was there when it happened. He pressed his hands against her wound. 

“How are you doing?” JC asked nearing the bed and took a seat in the chair. 

“Good.” Rachel fixed the blankets across her lap. “Doctor said the bullet missed everything.”

“That’s great news!” JC felt a wave of relieve. He’d been unable to find out any news on Rachel’s situation because he hadn’t been family. 

“Yeah,” Rachel agreed. “Of course it still hurts. Every movement it seems. I forget it’s there and twist.

JC grimaced. He could only imagine the pain. Wasn’t sure if he could forget a bullet hole in his body. “How long do you have to stay?”

“A day or so. Doctor said either tomorrow or Wednesday. Then it’s home to recover for a few weeks.”

“So you won’t be working for awhile…”

“No. You’ll have to have another teller help you. Don’t worry. They’re just as good.” Rachel teased. 

JC grinned, his cheeks heating. “I’ll just use the ATM for awhile. Wait until my heart doesn’t flip at the thought of walking into a bank.”

“Yeah,” Rachel nodded looking down at her lap. “I’m not too keen to rush back either. I’ve been through some training on bank robberies, but never thought I’d be involved in one.”

“Definitely never thought I would be either.” JC stared at Rachel. He’d been concerned if his feelings around change after what happened to them. But sitting next to her talking he came to the conclusion his feelings were the same before the shooting as they were now. He was still interested. Very interested. “Are you allowed to walk?”

Rachel raised her head, meeting his eyes with a questioning gaze. “I am. It’s encouraged actually.”

“Wanna go for a walk with me?”

Rachel nodded and pushed the covers back to reveal the rest of her t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. The sweatpants were pushed low on her hips so not to irritate her wound. She carefully slid her legs over the side of the bed.

“You need any help?” JC stood and moved the chair back. He then poised his hands waiting just in case. 

“Yeah,” Rachel slid her feet into her slippers staged on the floor. She grabbed JC’s arm with her hand. “Just let me…”

“Whatever you need…” JC murmured, bracing his arm allowing her to put her weight on him to stand. “Good?”

Rachel nodded. “I’m good.” She smiled at him. “You don’t mind me needing to lean on you?”

JC offered his arm. “Don’t mind at all.”

Rachel laced her arm through his and looked up at him with a smile. “Lead the way.”

JC and Rachel slowly made their way from her room. He guided them down the hall pass the nurses station to a small waiting area. 

The room held a TV on the wall with a couple couches on their wall. The back wall had a counter with a Keurig coffee machine, a basket of random snacks, another basket holding fruit and a fridge. Two small circular tables with four chairs held the space in front of the counter. 

One of the tables held a small cooler bag. In front of the bag was a white piece of paper bent in half long ways reading ‘reserved’. It stood like a placard. 

Rachel was confused when JC led her toward the table with the black cooler. “We can sit at the other table. Someone is obviously at this table.”

“I know. We are.” JC made sure she was okay before pulling out one of the chairs. He could read the confusion on her face and smiled. “Sit. Please.”

Rachel lowered herself to the chair with the help of leaning on the table. She could feel JC’s hand under her elbow helping. Once seated, she turned in the chair and JC pushed her forward. 

“We were supposed to go out Saturday for drinks and food. Since that didn’t happen,” JC unzipped the cooler and folded the lid back. “I figure we can have our date here.” He pulled out the first item: a small vase with an array of colorful flowers he’d found at a hobby store.

Rachel stared at him. Confused and a little lost. “What?”

“I brought our date to the hospital.” JC explained. “I checked with one of the nurses beforehand and said everything was okay for you to have. Turkey or ham?” He held up a sandwich from a highly recommended café near the hospital. 

“Turkey,” Rachel said slowly, still not believing what was happening. “We’re having our date here? At the hospital?”

“Sure why not?” JC grabbed the two bottles of water and put one in front of her. The other water he placed in front of his chair along with the ham sandwich. Last from the cooler were two bags of chips and an apple and a banana. He divided the chips and held the fruit up, handing her the banana when she chose it and kept the apple for himself. “Now,” he said after placing the cooler on the floor and taking a seat. He grinned seeing the almost stunned look on her face.  
“Okay?”

Rachel stared at him for a few seconds longer then shook her head in disbelief. She smiled and laughed softly, nodding. “Yeah. Okay.”

JC grinned and relaxed. He’d been nervous, unsure if this would be a good idea. If it would be too pushy. He didn’t want to back her into a corner and feel like she had no other alternative than to accept. 

“Did you really keep coming into the bank because you wanted to ask me out?” Rachel asked after taking a bite of her sandwich. 

“Hard hitting questions first huh?” JC chuckled. “The first time was legit. The ATM wasn’t working in the drive thru.”

Rachel nodded remembering that day. Customers were angry and took it out on the tellers because they had to either use the machine out front or come into the bank. Like she could magically fix the ATM. Like she broke it in the first place. “You were annoyed but still nice.”

“Wasn’t your fault.” JC shrugged. He had been irritated finding the ‘out of order’ paper on the machine along with words directing him and others to use the other ATM or go inside. Using the drive thru option to pull cash was out because of the long line of cars doing the same. By the time he found a parking spot, his irritation meter was near pegging. The line inside the bank didn’t help. Fifteen people deep. “You looked a little frazzled.”

“Frazzled is putting it mildly.” Rachel laughed. She and Melissa had dreams of emptying out their drawers and lighting all the money on fire that day. Then just pulling an Anna Kendrick from Pitch Perfect mic drop before leaving. “So the first was legit, all the others were to just see me?”

“Guilty.” 

Rachel grinned. “So you can in every week under a rouse to see me… what did you do with the money?” She leaned closer. The smile never dinning from her lips. 

“When you were withdrawing the money you never saw the transactions?” JC asked and at her head shake, continued. “Deposited most back in Sunday night through the deposit slot on the ATM in the drive thru.

Rachel tossed her head back laughing. Giddy. She pressed her hand against her wound and tried to curb her laughter. “Oh… I can’t believe you deposited it. I never paid attention to the transactions when I pulled up your account.”

“Now that you’ve laughed at my expense and I’ve embarrassed myself…”

“Oh no,” Rachel reached across the table with her free hand and laid it on his wrist. “Don’t be embarrassed.” She sent him a smile. “I think it’s cute. I like that you kept coming in every week. After the first couple of times, I found myself watching the door and waiting. And I have a confession.”

“What’s that?”

“I wasn’t supposed to be working Friday. I had scheduled an eye exam without realizing the day of the week it was. Even requested a day vacation. My friend Melissa, she’s a teller too, brought it up that she would get to wait on you. It was then I realized the day it fell on. I immediately rescheduled so I could be at work on Friday.”

“We are some pair.” 

A couple hours went by before JC was walking Rachel back down the hallway toward her room. Her arm tucked in the crook of his elbow. They were lost in conversation. 

“Next time, the food and drinks will be better,” JC assured her as she settled back in her bed and he helped her pull the covers back up. 

“The food and drinks don’t matter,” Rachel covered her mouth when she yawned. She’d been unaware how tired she was. “It’s the company.”

JC grinned broadly. He took her hand in his and squeezed. “You need to get some rest.”

Rachel wanted to argue but could feel the tiredness sweeping over her. They had exchanged numbers over lunch. The slip with her number had been lost in the Malay. “Yeah, I’m ready for a nap.”

“Get some rest and we’ll talk later.” JC squeezed her hand once more before he stepped away. 

“Hey JC?” Rachel eyed him sleepily with long blinks. “How you gonna take out money now since I’m not working?”

“An ATM. I hear they are extremely convenient.” JC grinned. 

“Good,” Rachel nodded drowsily, her eyes slipping close. “Wouldn’t want you going to another teller.”


End file.
